Future Konohagakure
by Dachan SasuNaru
Summary: Bagaimana keadaan Desa Konoha setelah perang usai? Apa tindakan yang diambil oleh Team Taka Setelah perang itu? Bagaimana sifat Sasuke setelah tinggal di desa Konoha lagi dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang ternyata sangat Apakah perasaan Sakura terobati saat Sasuke meninggalkannya dan memilih si blonde-orange ini? Warn:Yaoi, maaf kebanyakan RnR? Chapter 4 Updated!
1. Team 7

Yosha! akhirnya sempet ngepublish chapter 1 , di fic ini Koyu akan fokus nampilin SasuNaru dan di chapter berikutnya juga pasti ada pair lain kok! Contohnya bakal ada KakaIru nanti x'D Maaf yah kalau di chap1 ini pendek bangett nanti janji deh di chap2 bakal lebih panjang! *narik nafas panjang* Setelah bertarung mengatur waktu yang terhimpit bejubel tugas dan uts akhirnya nafsu untuk buat fic SasuNaru ini sudah tak terbendung/ plak. Padahal besok dan sampek minggu depan masih ada ulangan-ulangan yang cetar. Oke ini adalah fic SasuNaru pertama Koyu. Jadi koyu harap readers suka^^ sudah cukup curhatnya akakakak. Selamat membaca~

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama yang punya Naruto dan semua karakternya.

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), Sasuke&Naruto, OOC(s), Alur kecepetan, The Ending of war.

Rated: T

-Uzumaki Koyukicchi Present-

**Future Konohagakure**

**Chapter 1: Team 7 **

Perang telah usai. Semua aliansi Shinobi dari berbagai desa, bersepakat untuk tinggal di desa Konohagakure sebagai tempat tinggal sekaligus desa mereka yang dari raut kebahagiaan yang terukir dari wajah para aliansi Shinobi, terdapat luka yang sangat dalam karena mereka telah kehilangan setengah dari pasukan pada awalnya.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kelima Kage, Hokage terdahulu, Killer Bee, Team Taka dan seluruh Aliansi Shinobi berhasil meraih kemenangan mereka. Obito berhasil dibunuh Hatake Kakashi. Kekuatan Juubi, sebagian dipecah menyebar keseluruh alam semesta. Dan setengahnya lagi tersegel pada bunga bulan yang telah lenyap. Semua berkat jurus baru Naruto dan gabungan dari Hokage terdahulu.

Suasana di medan perang tampak haru, penuh bercak darah dan keringat peluh susah para Aliansi Shinobi. Sebagian dari mereka mulai beranjak pergi menuju Konoha. Bantuan medis juga sedang membantu yang terluka. Para Hokage terdahulu juga sudah selesai perbincangannya kepada Naruto. Mereka mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpesan agar Naruto menjaga desa untuk mereka. Pada akhirnya jurus edotensei itu dilepaskan kembali oleh Orochimaru.

'Aku akan menjaga desa untukmu, otou-san.' , batin Naruto.

Pemuda pemilik mata _sapphire _itu kemudian berbalik dan melihat pemuda pemilik rambut raven yang sedang berdiri menatapnya.

"Sudah selesai?" , tanyanya dingin kepada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu Saske?" , Naruto dengan sengaja menyebut nama Sasuke dengan '_Saske_'

"Sudah cukup tidakan sok pahlawanmu." , terlihat seringaian kecil terbentuk dari bibir pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Diam teme! Aku hanya-!", mata sapphire itu membelalak saat pemuda Uchiha itu membopongnya dengan satu tangan. "S-Sasuke?" , tanya Naruto bingung.

"Aku tau kau kelelahan, Dobe." , Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya membantu Naruto berjalan berlahan menuju tenda perawatan terdekat. "Anggap saja ini hadiah karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku mendapatkan berhatian para aliansi shinobi dan berhasil mengalahkan Juubi." , lanjutnya lagi.

"hmm!" ,Naruto bergrining (_grin;nyengir_) ria mendapat perlakuan yang langka itu. "Terima kasih dattebayo!" , balasnya atas perlakuan yang menurutnya sangat istimewa itu. Selama dibopong Naruto memilih untuk menutup matanya karena sudah sangat kelelahan. 'Untung saja Sasuke mau menolongku seperti ini.' , batinnya. Tak sadar Naruto memunculkan senyum tipis dibibir manisnya.

Mulai terlihat adanya tenda perawatan Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin agar Naruto segera mendapat istirahat disana. Mata onyxnya melirik wajah pucat Naruto karena kelelahan. Tampangnya yang dingin tak berhenti memandangi wajah manis milik pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Dobe."

"Sasuke-kun?!" , seorang gadis berambut pink itu peka terhadap suara khas milik Sasuke. Mata hijaunya yang jernih itu menatap lekat wajah sang Uchiha berambut raven itu. Namun kelihatannya Sasuke masih terfokus pada wajah lemas Naruto. Sakura sangat teringat, kejadian saat Sasuke membopong Naruto karena kecerobohannya. Ia terharu melihat hal seperti ini lagi.

"Sakura-chan." , Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum padanya.

"Ada perlu apa, Sasuke?" ,Sakura mendekat dan mencoba membantu membopong Naruto.

"Beri dia ruang untuk istirahat." , jawab Sasuke yang terlihat seperti sebuah perintah untuk Sakura.

"Baik Sasuke-kun, perlu ku bantu membopong?" , tanya gadis berambut pink itu seraya menawarkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu, tunjukan saja dimana tempatnya bisa istirahat." , Sasuke menjawab ketus.

Wajah Sakura merah padam saat Sasuke menolak bantuannya seperti didalam hati Sakura berteriak, 'Berengsek kau rambut pantat ayam! Kalau saja kau bukan Sasuke akan ku bunuh kau!' , batinnya. Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang?! S-Sasuke-kun?!" , rasanya mulut Sakura rontok ketanah saat melihat Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan posisi bridge-style.

Naruto yang sadar akan dirinya digendong Sasuke, terkejut melihat tindakan sang Uchiha. "Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang memberontak diperlakukan seperti wanita. Sementara Sakura yang masih syok akan kejadian itu, mulai menuntun Sasuke pergi ke salah satu kasur yang kosong. Rasa-rasanya gadis pemilik mata hijau jernih itu menyeret mulutnya yang jatuh menganga ketanah, wajahnya merah padam diselimuti marah dan kaget melihat tidakan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai disalah satu kasur Sakura segera pergi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya diluar tenda. Sedangkan Sasuke meletakan Naruto disana dengan kasar karena ia terus berontak saat Sasuke menggendongnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU MEMPERLAKUKANKU SEPERTI TADI TEMEE! AKU BUKAN WANITA!", blonde-orange itu berteriak saat Sasuke berbalik badan ingin meninggalkan Naruto dari ruangannya. Pipi pemilik mata biru jernih itu sedikit memerah.

"Apa katamu? Sudah kubilang ini hadiah, ingat? Idiot akan tetap idiot." , balas Sasuke dan melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih jauh.

"Teme! Seharusnya kalimat itu untukmu dasar Idiot!"

"Berisik, Dobe. Disini masih banyak yang sakit dan butuh ketenangan."

"Teme!"

"Kalau kau mau, akan kuberikan hadiah yang lebih dari sekedar bridge-style." , tungkasnya.

Wajah pemuda berambut raven itu menoleh kebelakang dan menatap mata sapphire milik Naruto lekat-lekat. Wajah dingin dan sifatnya yang sok cold itu, membuat jantung Naruto berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Sasuke membalikan badannya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. "Camkan itu, Dobe. Dan jaga kesehatanmu." , lalu Sasuke pun lenyap dari pandangan Naruto.

"Rambut pantat ayam! Lihat balasanku besok dattebayo!"

Sasuke yang sudah berada diluar tenda masih bisa mendengar teriakan itu. 'Cih' , Sasuke terus melanjutkan perjalanannya ke desa meninggalkan Naruto di tenda itu. "Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan padaku besok, Dobe." , gumamnya.

Sekeblat ide datang kepada Naruto. "Aku tau besok aku akan melakukan apa untukmu Teme. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih." , Naruto menyeringai dan terkehkeh geli.

Blonde-orange itu kemudian menutup matanya dan tertidur pulas, ia berniat kembali ke desa besok pagi, saat keadaannya sudah kembali sehat.

Sementara itu, Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan pening dikepalanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memasang wajah licik. "Tindakan Sasuke kali ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Seharusnya dia melakukan itu padaku, Cha!"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Sasuke

Yosh! Sampai juga dichapter kedua! Minna-san menurut kalian judul Chapter 1: Team 7 itu cocok gak? hmm mohon komentarnya ya hehe. Terimakasih kepada semua review teman-teman! Koyu jadi semakin bersemangat. Kalok ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fic atau aneh bagaimana maafkan lah kesalahan author yang ceroboh ini. Idenya juga aneh nih hiksu. Ohya semua kejadian di fic ini murni karangan lho ya, bukan prediksi atau semacamnya, Jadi jangan dipercaya mueheheh. Sip Selamat membaca!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama yang buat Naruto.

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), Sasuke&Naruto, OOC(s), Alur kecepetan, The Ending of war.

Rated: T

-Uzumaki Koyukicchi Present-

**Future Konohagakure**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke**

**.**

Matahari sepertinya sudah bersinar sedari tadi, menembus sela-sela kain tenda berwarna pucat itu. Tempat dimana Naruto menghabiskan malam tidurnya. Terliat ia yang masih tertidur lelap, mulai merasa kepanasan. Naruto mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Mata sapphire itu menatap sekeliling tenda yang sudah sepi. Tangan kanan nya ia pakai untuk mengusap matanya. Naruto ternyata sadar, ia bangun kesiangan.

"Dattebayo! Ini jam berapa!" , Naruto segera melompat dari kasurnya dan mencari seorang ninja medis disana, agar bisa meminta izin keluar. Namun sepertinya tak seorang pun ada disana. Dengan ceroboh pemuda berjaket orange-hitam itu berlari keluar tenda.

Bruakk

"GH!"

"Ouchh!"

Naruto jatuh duduk dan memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"G-Gomena'tteba—Teme?!" , Naruto terkejut saat melihat pemuda berambut raven itu berdiri menjulang didepannya. "Ceroboh sekali kau, Dobe!" , Sasuke menyipitkan matanya.

"Hu!", Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya. " Untuk apa kau datang kemari Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau datang untuk mencari Sakura!" , sambungnya seraya mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Bukan." , Sasuke menjawab singkat dan menoleh kearah lain.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kemari karena khawatir kau belum kembali ke Konoha." , sahut pemuda berambut raven sambil menunjuk jam di dalam tenda, yang menunjukan angka sebelas. Naruto hanya nyengir dengan wajah polosnya. Dalam hati nya ia mulai bingung terhadap cara mengerjai Sasuke. 'Padahal kemarin aku yang sesumbar mau mengerjainya, sekarang aku malah bangun terlambat. Bagaimana ini?!" , Naruto menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sasuke bosan menunggu si blonde yang masih tersenyum mematung di hadapanya. Mata onyx nya memandang dingin sang blonde, tanpa berfikir panjang ia segera menggenggam pergelagan tangan milik Naruto dan menyeretnya pergi dari tenda itu, menuju Konoha.

**#Sebelumnya#**

"Baiklah, semua kasur disini sudah kosong. Kalian boleh ke desa Konoha sekarang." , jawab Sakura kepada semua ninja medis di tenda perawatan itu.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya aku melihat Naru—" , ucapan seorang ninja medis berambut coklat itu terpotong oleh dengusan panjang Sakura. "Mungkin perasaanmu saja. Naruto sudah kembali kemarin." , Sakura berbohong. Ia segera mendorong tubuh temannya itu dari belakang dan melangkah bersama menuju Konoha.

Ya, pemilik mata hijau jernih itu sangat ingin membalas perlakuan Sasuke pada Naruto. Sayangnya tak mungkin ia membalas itu sekarang pada Sasuke. Jadi ia menggunakan Naruto untuk dikerjai, dengan cara membiarkannya tertidur pulas di tenda hingga siang hari.

**###**

Dalam hati, Naruto terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura tidak mau membangunkannya. Ia juga berfikir kenapa tak satupun ninja medis ada disana, padahal mereka seharusnya bisa melihat masih ada orang yang terbaring di salah satu kasur di tenda itu.

Dalam perjalanan Naruto juga tak henti-hentinya berontak dan menyebut 'Teme' kepada Sasuke berulang kali. Pergelangan tangannya tampak memerah karena ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke. Naruto menahan amarahnya saat mata onyx milik Uchiha itu mengarah padanya. Sepertinya pemilik mata sapphire jernih itu tunduk kepada mata onyx milik pemuda berambut raven itu. Sehingga Naruto menghentikan ocehannya untuk sementara.

"Teme! Pelan!"

"..."

"Teme!"

"Berisik."

Kata-kata itu terus berulang selagi mereka berjalan menuju Konoha. Naruto mulai menggerutu berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dan menginjak kaki belakang Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Dobe!" , Sasuke kontan saja berbalik dan menatap tajam mata sapphire biru itu. Naruto terdiam, rasanya mata onyx itu menghipnotisnya sehingga tak mampu menggerakan bibirnya untuk berbicara.

"Kau mau mencari masalah, Dobe?" , ditatapnya lekat-lekat pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Tch! Bukan salahku menginjak kaki mu Sasuke! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat!" , bentak Naruto dihadapan Sasuke. Langsung saja tangan dingin Sasuke mencengkram tangan kanan Naruto dan meletakan tangan kirinya di leher Naruto yang membuatnya terhempas dan bersender disebuah pohon besar.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang ada di lehernya, ia berusaha untuk menyingkirkan sang Uchiha dari dirinya. "S-Sasuke!"

Hitam berubah merah, dua titik hitam muncul pada mata itu. "Kau akan menyesali ini Dobe!" ,Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya memasang wajah pasrah. Yang ia pikirkan hanya saat Sasuke akan membunuhnya.

Sebenarnya yang Sasuke inginkan hanya membuat sang blonde-orange itu takut padanya. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya namun sambil menutup mata, ia tak ingin Naruto melihat sharinggan miliknya.

Srakk

"Hentikan Sasuke!" , seorang pemuda berambut perak dan mengenakan masker pada setengah wajahnya itu muncul dari samping kanan. Ia lalu mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi dari tubuh Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei?" , Naruto terdiam. Sharinggan Sasuke berubah kembali menjadi mata onyx yang dingin.

"Apa yang ingin kau lalukan padanya Sasuke?" , tanya Kakashi dengan nada berat.

Dalam hati Sasuke membatin, kenapa Hatake itu harus datang disaat seperti ini. Padahal aku sangat ingin menguasai bibir Naruto.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan berbalik pergi dari mereka berdua. Ia tau, jika Kakashi ada didekat Naruto, ia tak mungkin membiarkan Naruto celaka. _Padahal yang tadi hanya bercanda tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, aku seorang Uchiha. Aku harus bisa menjaga sikap. _Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan berlawanan arah dari Naruto dan Kakashi.

"Ada apa antara kau dan Sasuke? Bukan kah kalian sudah menjadi teman baik lagi?"

"Fuh! Sasuke tetap Sasuke! Dasar menyebalkan!" , jawab Naruto sambil berteriak pada Sasuke. Naruto meninggkalkan Kakashi yang berdiri mematung sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kakashi memaklumi kejadian itu, ia tau kalau ini akan menjadi saat-saat Naruto dekat dengan Sasuke sebagai teman lagi.

Ia tau bahwa kejadian seperti itu akan terjadi lagi. Yang Kakashi pertanyakan dari kejadian tadi adalah, "Kenapa wajah Sasuke begitu dekat dengan Naruto? Apa Sasuke inginkan?" , "Jika tidak salah, Sharinggan miliknya aktif tapi ia tak ingin Naruto melihatnya. Mungkin Naruto melihatnya tapi hanya sekilas."

Kakashi kembali berfikir tidak mungkin Sasuke ingin mencium Naruto, padahal matanya menunjukan niat membunuh. Kembali kepada Sasuke, ya memang niatnya membunuh Naruto dengan sebuah ciuman.

Sementara itu, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

Tap'tap'tap'tap. Begitu terus sehingga mengganggu telinga Sasuke. "Kau mengikutiku, Dobe?" , tanya Sasuke tanpa membalikan wajahnya kepada Naruto.

"Aku mengikutimu, karena jalan ini bukan jalan menuju Konoha. Dasar bodoh.", cibir Naruto.

Kata bodoh itu seakan akan membunuh pikiran Sasuke, ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang tak ingin dirasakan Naruto saat ini.

Swing! Cklek

"Katakan aku bodoh sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu." , mata Uchiha itu berkilat kilat saat sebuah kunai diarahkan dileher Naruto. Ujung Kunai yang dingin itu sudah menyentuh leher Naruto. Ia saat ini berpindah kebelakang Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak berniat membunuh pemuda bermata sapphire yang indah itu. Ia hanya ingin membuat Naruto berhati-hati akan perkataannya atau mungkin ini adalah strategi untuk mengalahkan Naruto dalam permainannya sendiri. Naruto menyeringai dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya bunsin. "Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, Teme."

Boff

Ternyata memang benar Naruto yang tadi hanya bunsin. Sekarang Naruto sudah berdiri sambil menampilkan senyum bahagianya.

"Aku menang kali ini, Teme." , jawab Naruto sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Tch." ,pemuda berambut raven itu melempar kunainya ke sebuah pohon dan menancap sangat dalam disana , ia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh bisa dikelabui oleh bunsin.

"Ayo, Sasuke. Konoha disebelah sana!" , sambung Naruto sambil menunjukan arah menuju desanya.

"Hn." , hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke lalu mengikuti Naruto yang berada didepannya. _Menyedihkan, aku kalah oleh seorang Usuratonkachi sepertinya_. Batin Sasuke. Mereka berdua berlari, melompati pohon dan melompati batu. Naruto bergerak cepat karena ia sangat rindu akan keadaan desanya.

_Sudah dekat. _Batin Naruto yang mulai melihat gerbang Konoha di depannya. "Aku kembali dattebayo!" , Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya. Ia tak memperhatikan ada gundukan besar didepannya.

"Naruto!" , pekik Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Aku jatuh." , jawab Naruto datar. Sambil menunggu pasrah dirinya menyentuh tanah.

Pluk Brukk

"Tidak sakit...Kenapa...Hah? Sasuke!" , Naruto terkejut saat tubuhnya menindih tubuh Sasuke. Tenyata Sasuke menolongnya. Kali ini Naruto benar-benar terkejut. Mata sapphire nya membelalak, saat Sasuke tidak bangun dipanggilnya. "Sasuke! Sasuke!" , teriaknya lagi.

"Dobe, kau kalah untuk yang kedua kali." , ucapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Naruto melompat dari tubuhnya. "O-Omae!"

"Hahaha" , deg. Sasuke tertawa, tertawa lembut dihadapannya. Rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan, senyum hangat di wajahnya dan tawa itu, membuat Sasuke sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ini membuat jantung Naruto berdebar. _Teme, kau tampan disaat seperti ini, inilah Sasuke yang ingin kulihat_. Naruto membatin. Ia tersenyum haru. "Sasuke! Kau tertawa! Aku suka itu!"

Blugh

Naruto menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasuke. Kali ini dengan sengaja. "Dobe.." , suara lembut itu kembali terngiang di telinga sang blonde. "Sasuke, aku.." , perlahan tangan kanan Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto sehingga mempertemukan kening mereka. Jantung Naruto berdesir , tangannya menumpu pada tanah. Wajah Sasuke kini tanpa kebencian seperti dulu. Mata onyxnya memandang tulus dan terfokus kepada mata sapphire milik Naruto. Sasuke tidak berfikir lagi masalah harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi hingga akhirnya tanpa batasan. Bibir blonde itu akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir hangat milik kedua kalinya ia berciuman dengan Sasuke. Yang pertama adalah saat ia tak sengaja melakukannya di kelas akademi. Mereka tidak melakukan itu dengan nafsu, tapi dengan perasaan yang sangat dalam. Saat itu juga Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa ia mencintai Naruto.

.

"Gwah! Konoha sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya! Ini tampak jauh lebih luas! Teme! Ayo naik kesini!" , teriak Naruto dari sebuah tiang yang tinggi. Ia berdiri disana sambil menatap semua penjuru Konoha yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku sudah melihat itu kemarin." , balas Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Ayo Teme!" , tak disangka Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari lagi keatas tiang itu. "Dobe!" , Sasuke sulit menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya. Entahlah tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih memikirkan bahwa sikap dingin itu lebih keren. Seketika wajahnya kembali datar saat sudah dipuncak tiang.

"Naruto! Kau kah itu?" , teriak pemuda berambut terikat seperti nanas itu dibawah tiang.

"Shikamaru! Ya! Ada apa?" , jawab Naruto sambil memandang ke bawah.

"Nyonya Tsunade ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengatakan sesuatu."

Naruto segera melompat turun dari tiang dan bertanya pada Shikamaru ada perlu apa nenek mencarinya. Pandangan Sasuke teralihkan oleh percakapan mereka dan mengikuti Naruto turun dari tiang.

"Ada apa?", tanya Sasuke dengan melirik Shikamaru. "Entahlah, tapi tadi pagi nyonya Tsunade mencari Naruto dan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." . Didalam pikiran Sasuketerbersit pikiran bahwa Hokage kelima akan menunjuk Naruto sebagai Hokage selanjutnya. Tapi ia sebenarnya juga mengincar jabatan itu. Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto yang kebingungan.

"Jadi sekarang nenek masih ada di gedung Hokage atau tidak?" , tanya Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Sudah tidak, Nyonya Tsunade butuh istirahat banyak. Lagi pula ini sudah sore, kau bisa memastikan itu besok." , jawab Shikamaru lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya memandangi Shikamaru yang sudah melangkah semakin jauh. Sedangkan Sasuke terus terfokus pada wajah Naruto. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" , tanyanya dingin.

"Ah! Bukan apa-apa ttebayo!" , deg. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat akan strateginya mengerjai Sasuke. "Teme! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku ajak kau ke bar itu!" , ucap Naruto sambil mwnunjuk bar didepannya.

"Untuk apa ketempat seperti itu?" , jawab Sasuke dengan perasaan curiga.

"Aku ingin beli dango!" , Sasuke mengkerutkan keningnya. "Harus di bar?"

"Ya!" , Naruto sangat bersemangat ia tau bahwa Sasuke sangat membenci aroma wine. Walaupun belum cukup umur, ia tau larangan tidak boleh mengkonsumsi wine oleh ibunya sebelum berumur 21 tahun. Namun Naruto tau ia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke pusing lalu merengek minta pulang karena tak tahan aroma wine disana_. Tidak sampai minum wine kok ,Bu. _Batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, hanya untuk mu. Dobe" , Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

"Tunggu Teme! Aku akan pergi menemui guru Kakashi di akademi sebentar. Kau bisa pergi kerumah mu sendiri kan?"

"Hn? Kenapa diakademi?"

"Bahahaha! Teme aku lupa kau tidak tau rahasia kecil ini." Naruto mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke. "Kakashi-sensei sedang berkencan dattebayo."

"Kencan? Dengan siapa? Aku kira Hatake itu tidak bisa punya pacar." , terlihat seringaian kecil di bibir manis Sasuke. Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kau tidak mau tanya siapa orang yang Kakashi-sensei ajak kencan Teme?"

"Hng? Siapa?" , Sasuke terdiam.

"Dia kencan dengan... Iruka-sensei." , lanjutnya dengan kembali berbisik pada Sasuke.

Panas dingin kaget itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. "S-Sensei yang itu? Ap-?"

"Sshh...Sasuke!" , Naruto membekap mulut Sasuke. Seketika saja mata onyx itu membesar. Percaya tidak percaya gurunya adalah gay. Tapi wajah Sasuke kembali datar saat mengingat dirinya juga begitu dengan Naruto. Naruto melepas bekapannya terhadap Sasuke. "Aku mau menyerahkan gulungan ini kepada Kakashi-sensei."

Mata onyx itu melirik mata sapphire itu. "Apa?" , tanya Naruto singkat.

"T-Tidak. Kau tidak jadi pergi mencari Hatake , Dobe?" , Sasuke berbalik arah dan tidak memandang Naruto saat ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ternyata ia kembali teringat kejadian di depan gerbang Konoha tadi. Kedua pipi Uchiha itu sedikit memerah.

"Jadi. Hm? Apa yang kau sembunyikan Teme?" , Naruto mencoba untuk melihat wajah Sasuke dengan cara muncul tiba-tiba disamping telinganya.

"Wajah mu memerah.. Teme kau.."

"Tch! Tidak!" , Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke seperti itu memunculkan seringaian yang licik di wajahnya. "Teme apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, wajah mu merah sekali ttebayo baru pertama kali aku—"

Singgg

"Teme! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Naruto mendengus kesal saat Sasuke melarikan diri darinya. "Pffft!" , ia segera membalikan badannya dan meloncati gedung pergi mencari Senseinya.

Sementara itu, "Aku harus bertanya banyak pada Hatake." , gumam Sasuke sambil terus berjalan ke tempat Naruto tinggal. Ya selama tinggal di Konoha ia memang memilih untuk tinggal di rumah itu dibanding kembali ke rumah clannya.

_Kenapa harus membeli dango di bar? Tch..bau wine itu akan membunuhku. Aku tau ini pasti salah satu strateginya. Lihat saja Naruto, aku tidak semudah itu kalah hanya karena bau wine_.

**TBC**

Apa ya... yang akan dilakukan Naruto di bar nanti pada Sasuke? Sakura meledak? Apa ya yang akan dikatakan Tsunade pada Naruto? Apa saja yang ditanyakan Sasuke kepada Hatake Kakashi?

Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya! ^^

**###**

Disela uts masih menyempatkan diri update chapter! Doakan semoga ide author gak habis biar fic ini selesai! X'D

**Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna-san!**

**Review Review Review!^^**


	3. Sakura's Choice

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama pasti!.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), Sasuke&Naruto, OOC(s), Alur kecepetan, Hati-hati.**

**Rated: Warning/hah: T**

**-Uzumaki Koyukicchi Present-**

**Future Konohagakure**

**Chapter 3: Sakura's Choice**

**.**

_Swisshh_

Angin dingin malam itu, sukses membuat rambut raven itu bergoyang dengan lembut. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bosan namun tetap datar seperti sikapnya yang sudah sangat kita kenal. Ia masih berdiri tenang dan menunggu-nunggu orang yang sebenarnya sangat dicintainya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Sesuai perjanjian, ia sudah berdiri di samping pintu masuk bar dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan. Namun sepertinya tanda-tanda kedatangan sang blonde belum ditemuinya.

_Seharusnya aku tidak datang kesini lebih awal. Kemana perginya usuratonkachi itu, dia bahkan tidak pulang kerumahnya untuk bersiap-siap bertemu denganku. Tch..mungkin lupa? _

Sasuke bergumam dan mengakhiri lamunannya dengan menutup mata dan menunduk, ia masih pada posisinya yang sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Suara nyaring itu hampir membuat pecah kepala Sasuke yang masih kesal akan keterlambatan Naruto. Ia melihat gadis berambut pink itu berlari mendekat dari kejauhan sambil memanggil namanya. Sasuke tetap diam dan pura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak mendengarku?" , ucap Sakura sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Dengar, ada apa?" , jawab Sasuke singkat sambil melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di ruang hokage kemarin. Ini milikmu kan? Kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini. Nah,Sasuke-kun.. Kau sedang apa disini sendiri? Menunggu siapa?" , tanya Sakura seraya memberikan Sasuke sebuah syal orange yang memang tertinggal di ruang Hokage saat bertemu dengan Tsunade kemarin.

_Sial. Kenapa aku bisa lupa benda ini. _Sasuke membatin.

Sasuke menerima syal itu. Ia mengenakan syal itu dilehernya dan segera menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan singkat.

"Kencan."

Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Sakura berhasil diam mematung oleh jawaban Sasuke. Seketika otaknya penuh dengan berbagai pertanyaan. _Siapa wanita yang Sasuke ajak kencan? Kenapa harus di bar? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?_ . Pikiran Sakura langsung tertuju pada _Uzumaki Karin_. Sakura akhirnya tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk bertanya, ia langsung menatap wajah Sasuke dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

"Uzumaki kah?!"

**DEG**

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu menghantam dirinya. Tebakan Sakura benar, ia memang akan bertemu dengan Uzumaki. Tepatnya _Uzumaki Naruto, _Sasuke dengan gugup menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang tajam itu. "Y-Ya, benar." , ia memalingkan wajah lagi.

Setengah tak percaya, wajah Sakura memerah bukan karena malu tetapi karena sudah tak tahan dengan emosinya kali ini. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan segera pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Saat melanjutkan langkahnya Sakura berkata, "Semoga kencan mu menyedihkan ya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat sikap Sakura, mungkin pemuda berambut raven itu paham kalau Sakura menyukai dirinya namun sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih Naruto.

**BRAKKK DUARRR**

Mata onyx itu langsung teralihkan saat melihat gedung di depannya ambruk. Ia langsung terfokus pada gedung itu. Mata Uchiha itu terbelalak melihat Sakura yang menghantam gedung kosong itu hanya dengan tangan hampa. Sasuke menahan tawanya dan kembali hanyut dalam diam menunggu Naruto. "Haruno memang kuat. Emosinya dilemparkan kepada sebuah gedung tua." , ucap salah seorang pengunjung bar yang juga melihat kejadian itu. Sasuke setuju pada perkataan pengunjung bar tadi.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggu Sasuke sedari tadi muncul dihadapannya. Sang blonde orange menggunakan jaket pucat yang biasa dikenakan oleh anbu. Wajahnya berseri dan rambut didepannya sedikit berantakan, mengakibatkan jantung Sasuke berdesir pelan. Mata sapphire itu memandang tulus Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maaf membuatmu menunggu! Ayo masuk." , ucap Naruto sambil melepas jaketnya dan membawanya masuk kedalam bar. Sasuke hanya terfokus pada Naruto dan tidak menjawab permintaan maafnya dan ikut masuk kedalam bar membelakangi Naruto. Ia membiarkan Naruto memesan makanan, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mencari tempat duduk.

Setelah memesan 2 piring dango, Naruto langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah duduk tengan disalah satu meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan itu. "Sasuke, maaf ttebayo."

"Hn." , hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan dengan Naruto. Lagi pula ia sudah mulai terganggu dengan aroma wine disekelilingnya. Sasuke nemutup setengah wajahnya dengan syal orange dilehernya.

"Teme? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" , Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Uhuk! Buh!" , Sasuke menutup mulutnya. Ia mulai tak tahan dengan bau wine yang menyengat itu, rasa mual dan pening dikepalanya mulai menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya , keringat dingin bercucuran dilehernya yang tertutup syal orange itu.

**BRAKK**

Sasuke mendorong meja didepannya dan berlari keluar bar. "Uhuk! Gh!" , _Sial sedikit pun aku tidak bisa menahan mual dan pening dikepala-ku hanya karena wine! Aku Uchiha. _Batin Sasuke sambil mengusap bibirnya yang terkena sedikit muntahan. Yah.. Sasuke sempat muntah, hanya karena aroma alkohol yang menusuk.

Naruto sedikit terkehkeh karena ia sudah berhasil membuat Sasuke kalah kali ini, ia langsung meminta kepada pelayan bar untuk membungkus dangonya dan dibawa pulang. Setelah itu ia langsung berjalan keluar mencari pemuda berambut raven yang sudah meninggalkannya didalam bar cukup lama.

"Sasuke kau diluar?" , mata sapphire itu menatap sekelilingnya, nihil tak ada apa pun. "Sasuke?", Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah lorong sempit. Entah sebuah _feeling_ atau apa, ia seperti melihat ada bayangan Sasuke disana.

**TAP TAP TAP**

"Sasu-?!"

**SET**

"Ugh—emph!" , mata sapphire itu membelalak saat seseorang didepannya membekap mulutnya. "Mph!" , seseorang itu terus membekapnya dan mengunvi kedua tangan Naruto sehingga bungkusan dangonya terjatuh. Orang ini terus menyeret tubuh Naruto pergi dari keramaian kota dan jauh dari cahaya menuju lorong yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

**BRAKK**

"Hai, Naruto."

"EHHHH?!"

_Sweatdrop_, begitulah ekspresi Naruto saat melihat seseorang itu adalah perempuan. Lebihnya lagi saat itu adalah perempuan bermata hijau jernih, berambut pink pendek, baju merah berlengan pendek yang sangat ia kenal. Ya yang menyekapnya dan itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Rival se-team Naruto, memang aneh.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?! A-Ada apa?", Naruto terbata-bata.

"Aku lihat tadi kau sedang bersama Sasuke-kun. Sekarang mana dia?"

"Sakura-chan, kau menyekapku seperti ini hanya ingin tau dimana Sasuke?! Aku sendiri sedang mencarinya dattebayo!" , Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan! Idiot, memangnya mencari orang itu adalah sesuatu yang penting?! Aku hanya ingin tau. Dengan siapa rambut pantat ayam itu kencan.."

"Ha? Kencan? Bhahahaha" , tawa pun pecah dari sang blonde. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pada Sakura. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia bersama Sasuke, tak ada seorang perempuan pun yang dikencaninya. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sang blonde-orange itu dan menaikan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Jangan bohong Uzumaki Naruto, aku tanya sekali lagi ya. Dengan siapa Uchiha itu kencan, Uzumaki Karin? Kalau benar aku akan membunuh perempuan itu. Katakan.."

**SREET**

_Resleting _jaket orange kesayangan Naruto itu diturunkan perlahan oleh Sakura. Sakura berfikir dengan hal itu Naruto mungkin akan memberi taunya, namun sepertinya tebakan itu salah.

"S-Sakura-chan?! Kau mau apa?!"

"Katakan Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke memang tidak kencan dengan siapapun!"

**SREETTT**

Dada bidang Naruto terlihat sepenuhnya, membuat perempuan bernama Haruno Sakura itu menahan wajah merahnya. Ia melakukan ini dengan terpaksa, hanya ingin tau. Namun caranya saja yang salah.

"NARUTO!"

**TAP **

**PLAK **

**BRUK**

Mata biru itu langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Uchiha Sasuke datang disaat yang tepat dan mendorong Sakura menjauh dari Naruto sehingga membuatnya jatuh duduk ditanah.

"Sasuke-kun?!" , Sakura meringis saat mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sasuke.

"Menjauh darinya Sakura, aku kira kau menebak dengan benar. Aku kencan memang dengan Uzumaki. Tapi Uzumaki Naruto, Idiot." , mata onyx miliknya berkilat-kilat menatap mata hijau dibawahnya, di lorong tanpa cahaya memadai itu Sakura kembali memunculkan ekspresi kagetnya.

"A-APA? NARUTO? KAU-"

**CUP**

"Sas-suke,h-hei—" , Sasuke mencium leher Naruto yang tidak tertutup jaketnya itu lama kelamaan Sasuke mulai menggigit dan menjilat pada satu titik itu. "Agh—Teme!"

Sakura hanya terdiam dengan wajah _blushing _melihat tindakan kedua rivalnya. "K-Kalian.."

"Nah, Sakura.. Kau masih mau menonton ini? "

Naruto yang ada didepan sang Uchiha itu masih syok, ia masih susah mengatur detak jantung dan nafasnya. Kini jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang lagi saat Sasuke membenarkan resleting jaket milihnya perlahan.

Sakura menggeleng, sepertinya Sakura sedikit mengerti akan tindakan Sasuke tadi pada Naruto. "Ka-Kalau memang begitu, a-aku...", Sakura mulai membatin ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Disatu sisi ia masih mencintai Sasuke, disisi lain Sakura tau kalau tindakan Sasuke pada Naruto tadi bukanlah tanpa alasan. _Mereka Gay?_ Sakura menggeleng.

_Jadi apa yang telah aku lakukan selama ini untuk Sasuke, hanya penghabisan waktu? _

Sakura kembali menggeleng dan melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baik, Sasuke-kun. Kalau aku hanya akan menjadi pengganggu, a-ku akan pergi." , jawaban Sakura adalah beban. Sasuke menyadari itu. Ia mencoba untuk memahami, tapi perasaannya kepada Naruto tidak dapat digantikan. Ya, Sasuke memang sangat mencintai Naruto di hatinya yang terdalam, namun ia masih sulit untuk mengungkapkan hal itu.

Sakura mulai melopat pergi meloncati gedung diatasnya, sebutir air mata mengalir dari ujung matanya. Haruno Sakura akan menerima keputusan apa pun yang diambil Sasuke kalau memang pemuda berambut raven itu mencintai Naruto.

Kembali kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. Wajah Naruto memanas, ia mulai mengolah kejadian tadi diotaknya. Kenapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu didepan Sakura. Sesungguhnya, didalam hati Naruto, ia tau jawabannya namun ia mencoba untuk mencari kebenaran dari jawaban itu.

"Sasuke..."

"Ayo pulang dobe."

Ucapan Naruto terpotong, ia mengangguk lesu dihadapan Sasuke.

**SET**

"Naruto."

DEG, kedua pipi Naruto bersemi. Sasuke mengalungkan syal orange miliknya kepada Naruto, walaupun sebenarnya itu memang untuk sang blonde. Adalah saat yang tepat untuk memberikan syal ini pada Naruto.

"hn, cocok" , Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyuman miliknya membius pandangan mata sapphire itu beberapa saat. Wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

Naruto ber-_grin_-ing ria."Arigatou..Sasuke-dattebayo!"

.

.

"Teme, kenapa kau ikut masuk?"

"Memangnya salah?" , Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Naruto menggeleng dan mulai memasuki rumahnya.

"Huh?" , Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Kenapa banyak sekali barang barang aneh yang sepertinya bukan miliknya atau mungkin itu memang bukan miliknya.

"Kaget, Dobe?" , Sasuke menyeringai saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur empuk Naruto.

"EEEH? Semua barang ini milikmu?!" , Naruto melotot kearah Sasuke. Rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa bahagia, sekarang.. "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu tinggal disini, idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot, usuratonkachi. Kau tega melihat ku tidur dirumahku seorang diri?"

Naruto hanya membalas ucapan Sasuke ekspresi menganga. Ia mulai menelusuri rumahnya yang penuh dengan barang-barang Uchiha. Mulai dari baju Sasuke yang sangat banyak didalam lemari Naruto.

"Kau cukup membuatku repot hari ini! Teme!"

"hn"

"Sasuke!"

"Sudah tidur saja."

"Bodoh kau menempati kasur miliku bagaimana aku bisa tidur?!" , Naruto menggeram.

"Pilih tidur disampingku atau dilantai? Dobe?"

"TEME-SASUKE!"

.

.

.

Semua tempat di desa kecil ini mulai terkena panas matahari pagi. Tepatnya sudah jam 8 pagi dan semua penduduk desa sudah memulai aktifitasnya. Penduduk desa Konohagakure, masih menunggu informasi tentang siapa pemimpin desa mereka kelak. Sepertinya suasana pagi itu sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya karena sebagian dari mereka sedang membicarakan Hokage keenam adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ittee!" , terlihat Naruto yang menggosok punggung bagian belakangnya yang sakit. Sakit itu bukan karena alasan. Ini derita yang disebabkan Sasuke, karena merampas kasurnya yang empuk tadi malam dan membiarkan Naruto tidur kedinginan dilantai hanya beralaskan selimut.

"Berhenti mengeluh disampingku."

"Ini gara-gara kau f*ckng duck butt haired!"

**PAK**

Kontan saja Sasuke menjitak kepala sang blonde. "Argh! Teme! Fuh!", Naruto mengkerucutkan bibirnya disamping Sasuke yang membuat wajah Naruto sangat menggemaskan. Mata onyx itu terfokus kepada bibir manis milik sang blonde.

**CUP**

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. Naruto berjalan dalam kaku dan setengah sadar saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu tanpa Naruto memerah dan dengan segera mencoba melupakan kejadian tadi. Sepertinya gagal _as always._

Tujuan mereka pagi ini adalah Kantor Hokage. Mereka datang pagi-pagi bukan karena kehendak sendiri, namun ini berkat Shikamaru yang membangunkan mereka dengan cara menggunakan jurus bayangannya dari luar pintu rumah Naruto dan membuat mereka bergerak kedalam bak kamar mandi yang lumayan besar. (nyemplung di bak #dikroyokreaders)

Dengan paksa Naruto dan Sasuke mau menuruti perintah Shikamaru untuk datang ke kantor Hokage pagi ini juga. Karena mereka sudah basah, susah caranya untuk kembali melanjutkan tidur.

.

.

**TOK TOK**

"Masuk." , wanita yang masih terlihat muda dan cantik itu mempersilahkan masuk seorang jounin yang rambutnya diikat berbentuk nanas. "Nara Shikamaru, bagaimana?" , tanya wanita cantik itu yang bernama Tsunade, Hokage kelima Konohagakure saat ini.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka kemari, aku sudah pastikan mereka datang."

"Bagus. Sekarang mana Iruka? Dia harus datang sedikit lebih awal dari Naruto dan Sasuke.", Tsunade mengaitkan kedua tangannya dan bertumpu pada meja.

"Sudah semua, Tsunade-sama. Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Semua anak buah mu malas-malas ya Tsunade!" , Seorang pria tua berbadan kekar itu memutus pembicaraan Tsunade. Raikage kakak dari Killer Bee. Ia memang sudah di ruangan itu sejak jam 7 pagi bersama dengan ke-3 kage lainnya. Mei Terumi, Kazekage Gaara dan si kakek tua yang pendek.

"Sudah biasa begitu, tunggu sebentar lagi."

**BOFF**

"Wah wah sepertinya aku tidak terlambat hm?" ,Kakashi dan Iruka-sensei datang bersamaan didalam ruangan Hokage itu.

"Kakashi dan Iruka, bagus sekarang tinggal kedua bocah ini." , gumam Tsunade.

_Pukul 10 lebih waktu Konohagakure._

Terlihat semua wajah para kage dan Iruka-sensei (kecuali Kakashi dan Gaara) berapi-api menunggu kedatangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

**BRAKK**

Raikage yang tidak sabaran menghantam meja didepannya dengan cukup keras, "APA YANG SEBENARNYA KITA TUNGGU DISINI, TSUNADE! KALAU MEREKA BELUM DATANG JUGA AKU AKAN—"

**BRAK**

**PAK PAK**

**BRUAKK**

"agh—"

"Ouchhh!"

"Itu sebenarnya belum cukup untuk menggantikan keterlabatan kalian datang sampai lebih dari 2 jam!"

Tsunade yang muncul didepan Naruto dan Sasuke secara tiba-tiba itu tidak dapat menghindarin sentilan dari Tsunade ini. Kekuatannya memang dasyat sampai –sampai Naruto dan Sasuke melubangi tembok ruangan itu.

"Lama sekali, Naruto." , ucap pemuda bermata panda yaitu Gaara.

Raikage mendesis saat mereka datang, "Kurang ajar lama sekali!"

"Kalian ini.." , gumam Mizukage Mei Terumi.

"Sa-Sakit!" , Naruto meringis karena lagi-lagi punggungnya yang terkena imbas.

"ng.. Usuratonkachi ini, dia minta untuk sarapan di Ichiraku dan beristirahat karena punggungnya sakit." , tutur Sasuke dengan mimik wajah datar.

"Teme.. ung ta-tapi sebagian dari itu benar, nenek! Ugh" , Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri.

"(menghela nafas) baiklah kalian berdua ku maafkan. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan serius jadi aku membawa kalian dan para kage beserta guru kalian kemari." , Hokage kelima ini berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk sambil memandang kearah NaruSasu bergantian.

Mata onyx dan sapphire itu memandang sekeliling mereka, memang aneh melihat cukup banyak orang diruangan ini, ada apa sampai guru Kakashi pun disini.

"Hatake.." , gumam Sasuke melihat pria berambut perak itu disampingnya.

"Tidak baik begitu pada guru sendiri. Naah? Sasuke.."

**TAK**

"ARGH." , kepala pemuda berambut raven itu sekali lagi dijitak oleh senseinya sendiri. Itu karena dia tidak sopan, memanggil nama Kakashi dengan sebutan nama clannya.

"Bagus." ,gumam Kakashi.

_Banyak hal yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan padamu Kakashi. Karena kau juga gay, dengan Iruka–sensei itu. Karena aku lebih mengenalmu jadi aku tanya padamu bisakan? Mulai dari bagaimana cara menyatakan perasaan kepada seorang teman laki-laki l, ah bukan begitu pertanyaannya tapi semacam itu. Bagaimana caranya menunggkapkan, agrh bukan itu—Kapan aku harus mengunggapkan perasaan ini? Bukann-_

"UCHIHA!" , Sasuke terbangun dari lamunannya saat Tsunade memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Uchiha kau dengar? Ini penting! Jangan mengulur waktu lagi!" , bentak Tsunade dengan nada serius.

"Akan ku mulai! Perhatian!"

**GREET**

Tsunade mendorong sedikit mejanya dan berdiri. "Aku mengundang kalian semua disini untuk menjadi saksi. Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi Hokage, banyak penduduk yang sudah menantikan pengganti hokage yang baru!"

Semua terdiam.

"Aku memutuskan bahwa orang yang menjadi hokage keenam pastilah orang yang tangguh dan sudah cukup berpengalaman, aku harap keputusanku tidak salah. Tapi-!"

Tsunade memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Mata onyx milik Sasuke juga melirik tajam kearah blonde disampingnya. Ia tau bahwa dirinya tak mungkin menyangi Naruto. Sasuke yakin hokage berikutnya mungkin adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke mulai memikirkan bahwa kesibukan Naruto akan bertambah jika ia menjadi hokage diusia muda seperti sekarang. Sasuke akan kehilangan banyak waktu bersama Naruto

"Sudah ku putuskan Hokage ke-enam adalah ..."

_Ini adalah hal yang sangat momentum yang sangat aku tunggu, ini adalah hari yang-_

"Adalah HATAKE KAKASHI!"

**DEG.**

**####**

**TBC**

**Minna-san, akhirnya sampai pada chapter 3 *terharu***

**Maaf ya sepertinya ending ini agak ngebut D'x soalnya ini dalam kondisi turbo ngetik gara-gara banyak tugas sekolah, padahal target Koyu update chapter tiap 2 hari D'x**

**Yak Koyu benar-benar ber-Terimakasih atas Review yang masuk, berupa penyemangat terutama! Arigatou! *lompat ria/heh* Koyu juga baru tau akan corection sedikit, kalok Naruto sama Sasuke udah pernah berciuman lebih dari sekali. **

**Oh ya soal rate mau dinaikin atau enggak mungkin enggak akan sampai ke rate M D'x *duarr *kurang umur**

**Hehe ya sudah sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya minna^^!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU^^**


	4. Feeling

_Apa aku akan menyerah, hanya karena kejadian malam kemarin. Penantianku selama ini, Sasuke-kun..aku masih belum bisa melepasmu. Aku.._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sama.**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), Sasuke&Naruto, OOC(s), Alur kecepetan, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Rated: T**

**-Uzumaki Koyukicchi Present-**

**Future Konohagakure**

**Chapter 4: I'm The 7th Hokage. **

**.**

_**Becouse, That is my ninja way.**_

_**R**_**echap:**

"_Aku memutuskan bahwa orang yang menjadi hokage keenam pastilah orang yang tangguh dan sudah cukup berpengalaman, aku harap keputusanku tidak salah. Tapi-!"_

"_Sudah ku putuskan Hokage ke-enam adalah ...HATAKE KAKASHI!" _

**...**

"Tsunade-sama! Apa maksudmu dengan menunjuk Kakashi? Kau salah!"

"Tidak! Walaupun para aliansi shinobi telah melakukan kesepakatan saat akhir perang bahwa Hokage selanjutnya adalah Naruto! Tapi banyak hal yang aku pikirkan tentang keputusan yang diambil seenaknya itu!"

"Nenek.."

"Maaf Naruto. Umurmu masih sangat muda. Kau butuh banyak pengalaman. Aku sudah mempunyai rencana 5 tahun kedepan kau adalah pemimpin desa!"

"Naruto.."

"Aku bisa menerimanya, nenek. Itu memang keputusan yang tepat. Ya, kau taukan aku memang belum cukup pengalaman memimpin desa. Aku bisa menerimanya, lima tahun itu cepat berlalu. Umurku..21 tahun saat itu, jadi aku pasti bisa meraayakannya dengan mempunyai pasangan hidup dan boleh minum sake. Aku...akan menjadi Hokage ke-tujuh, aku bisa menerimanya. Hahaha.."

.

_Senyum manis mu itu bukan senyum tulus yang ku kenal Naruto, kau menyimpan rasa kecewa dan sakitmu didalam hati. Aku tau kau sangat ingin memimpin desa secepat mungkin. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Jadi, berhentilah menangis Usuratonkachi!_

.

Hari-hari itu terus berlanjut, dengan Hokage ke-enam Hatake Kakashi. Patung wajah Kakashi sudah mulai dibuat. Semua masyarakat desa memendam rasa kecewa saat mereka tau bahwa Hokage keenam bukan sang pahlawan penyelamat mereka.

"_Hatake Kakashi tidak begitu buruk, dia adalah Sensei dari Uzumaki Naruto. Kita harus berharap yang terbaik dari keputusan Godaime Hokage yang lalu."_

"_Baik."_

.

**Tiga hari setelahnya. **

Hokage berambut perak ini sedang sibuk mengurus banyak dokumen pemindahan warga desa. Cuaca hujan saat itu benar-benar tidak mendukung. Konsentrasinya seakan-akan terbebani dengan bayang-bayang Naruto. Karena kesibukannya pada hari-hari pertama menjadi hokage, ia sampai tak sempat berkunjung kerumah Naruto bahkan untuk berbicara masalah keputusan yang diambil Tsunade. _Tugas ini benar-benar merepotkan, aku harus ada waktu untuk berbicara dengan kudengar dia sakit aku semakin terbebani._

"Naruto, beri perutmu itu makan. Kau sendiri sudah setuju bahwa kau akan menjadi Hokage berikutnya setelah Hatake." , bibir Sasuke terus melontarkan kata-katanya demi Naruto . Belakangan setelah keputusan Tsunade, ia merasa terbebani karena sang blonde tidak makan dengan teratur dan sedikit. Mata onyx itu terus menatap lesu mata sapphire yang tertutup, Naruto demam dan ia terbaring lemas selama dua hari di kamarnya.

"Tidak Sasu..h"

"Berbicara saja kau sudah tak sanggup, minum obat juga tidak. Kau mau mati sebelum mimpi mu tercapai, Dobe?"

DEG

"Kau sudah menjalani semuanya, kau sudah membawaku kembali kedesa. Kau sudah menyadarkanku dan kau pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah suatu syarat menjadi seorang Kage. Naruto, ayah dan ibumu sudah menitipkan pesan bahwa kau akan menjaga desa. Kau mau melenyapkan semua mimpimu begitu saja? Mungkin saja Kurama juga akan kecewa pada sikapmu yang kekanak-kanakan seperti sekarang."

"Gh.. Maaf Sa-suke, aku.."

_**Menjadi Hokage adalah impianku! Aku akan menunjukan itu suatu saat nanti! Lihat saja aku akan melampaui semua Hokage terdahulu! Aku tidak akan kalah. Berhenti mengatakan aku lemah!**_

Seringaian muncul di bibir Sasuke, melihat kalimat-kalimat panjang yang ia buat mampu menyihir Naruto menuruti perkataannya. Naruto makan dengan lahap dan perlahan mampu berbicara dengan lancar.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah kalian semua." , ucap pemuda berambut raven itu yang sedang sibuk mencuci semua piring didapur Naruto.

"Wah wah Sasuke kau sangat menguasai cara menjadi ibu rumah tangga." , ucap seorang shinobi gendut yang sedang asyik dengan kripik kentangnya, Chouji.

Sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau memperhatikan sekarang dia adalah Uchiha atau bukan. Dia melakukan itu semua demi Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Sasuke-kun Naruto sudah sembuh?"

"Hn, dikamar. Dia sudah cukup baik hari ini."

Semua teman-teman Naruto datang menjenguknya. Setelah mendengar kabar kalau Naruto sakit. Mereka adalah Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba dan Shino. Hanya Sakura yang tidak ikut hadir melihat keadaan Naruto. Mereka mengucapkan beberapa kalimat penyemangat dan meletakkan beberapa keranjang buah dimeja kamarnya, Yamanaka Ino juga memberi sekuntum bunga didalam vas untuk penyegar ruangan Naruto.

"Naruto, cepat sembuh ya, kami pulang."

"Istirahat yang banyak, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau akan menjadi Hokage yang hebat!"

"Naruto-kun, a-aku percaya padamu. Semoga cepat sembuh. Sampai bertemu lagi.."

"Baiklah Sasuke, tolong jaga dia."

KRIEET

Suasana ramai beberapa saat yang lalu kini berubah sunyi lagi, wajah Naruto terlihat berseri-seri dan kali ini mendapatkan semangat miliknya sepenuhnya.

"Dobe, waktunya minum obat."

"Aku sudah baikan tidak perlu minum obat ttebayo."

"Kau harus, kalau mau besok sudah bisa pergi jalan-jalan denganku."

Kedua pipi dibawah garis-garis rubah itu memerah, namun Naruto tetap menggeleng.

"Tidak, Teme."

"Baiklah, cara paksaan hn?"

"Tidak!"

Sasuke menaikan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian, ia meletakan pil demam Naruto dilidahnya. Dan meminum seteguk air, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir manis Naruto. Lidah Sasuke memaksa membuka mulut Naruto agar ia bisa menyisipkan pil demam itu. Akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tertutup lebih lama lagi dan menerima pil demam itu.

"Ho-hoi! Umgh..umph..emh"

GLEK

"Selesai. Kau sehat Dobe."

Wajah Naruto kembali merah padam akibat ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan kerah baju Sasuke yang masih ada diatas tubuhnya.

"Sial."

"Mau lagi hn?"

"TIDAK!"

"Baik akan kulakukan"

"Hah?EHH"

.

.

Sore itu, terlihat pria berambut perak ini masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen miliknya, ia mencoba untuk mengurut semua data-data penduduk didesa Konoha dengan benar. "Kakashi-sama, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Yang benar saja disaat-saat seperti ini masih ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya. "Suruh tunggu."

"Kakashi-sensei dattebayo!"

_Itu Naruto. _

Secepat mungkin Kakashi segera membuka pintu untuk murid terhebatnya. "Masuklah Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei sedang sibuk?"

_Sweatdrop_ itulah ekspresi Kakashi saat ini, ia terpaksa berbohong agar ia dapat waktu untuk menjelaskan keputusan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu. "Aku? Tidak ini cukup menyenangkan. Ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan Naruto." , Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Hm! Begitu juga aku Kakashi-sensei."

"Baik, ayo duduk disana."

...

Sementara itu di sebuah taman kota.

"Sakura-chan..Kau tidak boleh terus-terusan begini."

Mata biru langit yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam dipinggirannya itu terus menatap gadis berambut pink di samping ayunan yang ia duduki. Ia prihatin melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya kini. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering datang ke taman dan menaiki ayunan disana namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yamanaka Ino begitu lah nama sahabat baik Sakura. Poni panjang itu terus melambai saat angin berhembus pelan terhadap mereka. Sakura masih terdiam kaku, Ino sudah berusaha semampunya untuk menghibur Sakura, namun tak pernah berhasil.

"Sakura-chan sudah beberapa jam kamu diam disini, sudah mulai sore. Udaranya '_nggak _baik lho."

"Iya."

_Cih, Sakura sedari tadi jawabanmu iya terus tapi kamu enggak pergi juga dari sini. Maaf ya kalok kalimatku ini menusuk hati, tapi ini demi kamu._

"Sakura, nanti ibumu khawatir. Kamu juga belum makan siang kan?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Yaampun _dada datar _jam empat sore!"

DEG

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT SEPERTI ITU! PIG! CHAAA!"

"KYAAAH! SAKURA JANGAN RAMBUTKU!"

_Kenyataannya memang aku masih belum bisa menerima keputusan Sasuke._

...

_Back to Kakashi&Naruto _

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang Hokage itu, Kakashi menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat berseri-seri dihadapanya dan memulai memecah keheningan tersebut. "Naruto, tentang keputusan Tsunade. Aku juga tidak menginginkannya, tapi sepertinya yang dikatakan Tsunade ada benarnya. Kau harus sedikit lebih tua dan menambah pengalaman. Dengan menjadi Hokage di usia 21 tahun kau sudah menjadi Hokage termuda yang pernah ada." , Kakashi menunduk.

"Kakashi-sensei itu tidak usah dibahas lagi, kau juga tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Menjadi Hokage adalah tugas yang mulia, karena itu aku menginginkannya. Semua orang mengenal guru dan aku juga sudah sedikit mendapatkannya. Aku juga sudah dapat kembali semangatku itu. Aku juga sudah sangat bisa menerima keputusan nenek. Aku senang. Tujuanku kemari sebenarnya, untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberi support untuk sensei." , Naruto tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

_Naruto benar, Hokage adalah sesuatu yang sangat serius dimatanya dan sangat berharga. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya dan melakukan yang terbaik yang akan menjadi Hokage ke-tujuh, dia mendapatkan itu dengan segala perjuangannya selama ini. Naruto, aku percaya padamu._

Naruto kembali kerumahnya dengan perasaan senang, ia membuka pintu dengan semangat yang berkobar dalam hatinya. Naruto mulai melepas alas kakinya dan menuju keruang makan.

"Tadaima! Sasuke!"

"Dobe, kau kemana saja? Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Iris sapphire itu melebar dan menatap detail meja makan didepannya, mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat luar biasa. Sasuke memasak ramen berukuran jumbo lengkap dengan semua lauk yang sangan disukai Naruto.

"Hua! Sasuke!"

"Terkejut Dobe?"

"Ini besar sekali! Untukku?"

"Tentu saja untuk kita."

"Kau hebat Teme!"

"Hn, ayo makan, aku lelah menunggu."

"Ya!"

DOENG

Puas makan makanan favoritnya Naruto masih tetap duduk dengan posisinya saat ini memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan. Tidak begitu dengan Sasuke, ia makan dengan porsi normal.

"Kekenyangan Dobe?"

"Kurang!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya melihat wajah Naruto yang masih terlihat menginginkan beberapa porsi ramen lagi. Sasuke lalu bangun dari tempatnya dan menghampiri sang blonde. "Kalau begitu.."

CUP

"MH!"

Sasuke mencium bibir manis Naruto dengan ganas dan memaksa Naruto untuk membuka mulutnya dan mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk kedalam sana. Rasa ramen yang pedas dan enak itu dijelajahi lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia mengerti ini satu-satunya cara agar Naruto berhenti merengek.

"Guah! Hah..hh..Brengsek, janganh bunuh aku dengan ciumanmu Teme!"

Naruto menarik nafas panjang dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya. Seperti kehabisan nafas Naruto terengah-engah setengah hidup untuk mendapatkan udara dan mengisi kembali paru-parunya. _Kering sekali Sasuke mengambil semua nafasku. Tapi aku ingin lagi._

"Hh, sudah kenyang kan?"

"Cih Teme!"

Seringaian mematikan yang terukir diwajah Sasuke, perlahan menghilang. Ia menatap wajah tampan Naruto, sehingga kedua mata itu bertatapan sangat dekat. Mata onyx cold didepan mata sapphire lembut dan tenang.

"Naruto.."

Sasuke kembali mendekatkan wajahnya, sehingga tak ada batas lagi yang menghalangi bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kehangatan. Jantung keduanya berdesir, panas dingin menjalar keseluruh tubuh mereka. _Tak seperti perasaan tadi, hatiku terasa nyaman berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke_. Perasaan dan kehangatan itu bercampur. Setelah cukup lama Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan meletakan tangannya pada belakang leher Naruto. Naruto pun bergidik saat tangan dingin Sasuke meraba leher sensitifnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Panas-dingin-senang-bangga-bahagia-terkejut-jantun g seperti berhenti.

Itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat Sasuke berbisik pelan ada telinganya. Kedeua pipi miliknya bersemi merah dan berusaha menahan perasaan malunya.

"Sasuke..Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mata sapphire itu menggenang airmata didalamnya, ia merasa lega saat berhasil menjawab kalimat sihir sang Uchiha. Melihat airmata yang menggenang di kedua mata sapphire itu ,merangsang tangan Sasuke secara refleks mendekap tubuh Naruto. Mambawa Naruto kedalam pelukan hangat miliknya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Katakan lagi padaku Naruto."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sa-Sasuke." , Naruto memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan sangat erat begitu juga dibalas dengan Sasuke. Seakan keduanya tak mau merasa kehilangan.

"Katakan LAGI!"

"Aku mencintaimu SASUKE!"

"LAGI!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"KATAKAN LAGI!"

"AKU MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE!"

_Perasaan ini, tak kan tergantikan._

_..._

"_**KAMI-SAMA BANTU AKU MELUPAKAN SASUKE-KUN!"**_

_CKRAK!_

_Kunai ini akan membantuku bertemu dengan mu, iya kan Kami-sama? Agar aku bisa melupakan si brengsek itu. Tidak mengertikan dia kalau aku sangat mencintainya. Aku akan mengakhiri ini!_

"HENTIKAN SAKURA-CHAN!"

"HGH?!"

_._

**TBC**

Huaaa terharu tersipu liat review udah duapuluhan |'D Padahal di fic sebelumnya dapet 10 review aja engga pernah x"d

Koyu mencintai review minna-san semua, terimakasih banyak! |'D

Berlanjutnya chapter-chapter berikutnya juga berkat para readers, semangat Koyu berkobar! X"D

Oh iya, Koyu minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan membaca fic karya koyu yang abal ini, typo nya berserakan x"d

Sip ini dia~

JAWAB REVIEW:

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii : Kenapa bukan Naru Hokagenya? Sepertinya sudah terjawab di chap4 ini yah^^

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo : Pertanyaan nya sama nih, sudah terjawab yah^^ Sakura benar-benar menyerah? Belum^^

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : Hahaha^^

tsunayoshi yuzuru : Iya nih di chapter kemarin sempet buat NaruSasu, author lagi kasian liat Naru jadi Uke x'd /plak . Tapi sebenarnya fic ini Pairnya SasuNaru kok!^^ Maaf yah kalok readers sempet bingung.

Yunaucii : Huaa, Koyu engga kuat naikin rate x'd gomenasai /dustek

Azure'czar : Uahh, Azure-san maafkan author yang baka ini x'd Sebenernya Koyu juga kurang tau soal SasuNaru pernah ciuman lebih dari sekali, mohon bantuanya dicarikan informasi juga ya.. Koyu dapet info itu dari review yang masuk^^

megajewels2312 : Iyap! Pair disini SasuNaru!^^ Maaf sempet buat bingung hehehe ^^a

Selesai juga bales review yang masuk, Koyu cinta review nih as always jangan lupa!

Klik REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW^^

ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU^^


End file.
